


Белоснежка

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Ив (prosto_Iv)



Series: Сказки пяти стран [4]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Falling In Love, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots in Love, Marriage, Romance, fairy tale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosto_Iv/pseuds/%D0%98%D0%B2
Summary: по мотивам сказки Ш.Перро
Series: Сказки пяти стран [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836100
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Белоснежка

В южном королевстве, славящимся своим земледелием, у короля и королевы родилось рекордное количество детей — восемь. Причем старшие принцы оказались близнецами. И если с младшими детьми головную боль вызывала только мысль, как бы их удачно и демократично выдать замуж и женить, отдав не очень много приданного, то старших еще требовалось не перепутать. Старшим считался принц Микаэль. У его близнеца принца Миккеля были большие сомнения, что в детстве не произошло какого-нибудь недоразумения на этот счет. Микаэль еще и выглядел моложе брата и любил приговаривать, стоя перед зеркалом:

— Свет мой, зеркальце, скажи: кто на свете всех милее…

Поняв, что короны он не дождется, принц Миккель уехал из дворца и нанялся в алмазодобывающую артель, где готовил и лечил, пока его товарищи работали в шахтах. За значительную разницу в росте Миккель мысленно называл коллег «гномами».

В западном королевстве у короля и королевы родилась всего одна дочь. Она выросла высокой и статной, и быстро выучилась стрелять из лука и драться с мечом и без меча.

— Королева должна все уметь, — одобрительно кивали ее родители.

А еще королеве не помешал бы король, но пока принцесса Сигрюн совершенствовалась в воинском искусстве, всех соседних принцев разобрали. Да и оказались они намного младше принцессы. Более-менее подходящий принц Онни спрятался в своем замке и посоветовал съездить на юг.

По пути принцесса Сигрюн услышала, что в лесу в избушке живет и работает самый настоящий принц. В этот момент он не спал ни в каком хрустальном гробу, потому что человека его комплекции не получилось бы задушить каким-то шнурком для корсета, а шахтеры переваривали даже отравленные яблоки.

— Ну привет, где тут принц? — спросила принцесса, заходя в дом, села и закинула ноги на стол. — Я приехала забрать его замуж.

Принц Миккель поставил поднос с печеньем. Принцесса оказалась, конечно, хороша собой, а еще ему нравились решительные женщины, но выбрать жену Миккель собирался сам. Когда-нибудь. Может быть.

— А он не против? — спросил Миккель.

— Не знаю. Но если против — закину в седло и увезу, — уверенно ответила принцесса.

— Ну попробуй. Потому что принц — я, — ответил Миккель.

Принцессу он недооценил. Для стройной женщины она оказалось удивительно сильной и упрямой. В два раза превосходящего ее габаритами Миккеля Сигрюн дотащила до лошади волоком, отдышалась, побегала вокруг несчастного животного кругами и велела принцу:

— Лежи здесь, я пригоню телегу.

Принц откровенно забавлялся сложившейся ситуацией.

Ко дворцу Миккеля они приехали может и не торжественно, но ворота Сигрюн распахнула уверенно и ногой.

— Я — наследная принцесса западного королевства, хочу взять в мужья вашего принца Миккеля!

— Почему именно его? — заинтересовался бойкой гостьей принц Микаэль. — Королевства можно и объединить.

Сигрюн задумалась.

— Обломись, — ответил за нее Миккель. — Кто первый встал, того и принцесса, — и вынес ее из дворца на вытянутых руках.

— Я сразу поняла, что ты сильный парень, — одобрила Сигрюн.


End file.
